Tom Allen
| occupation = Comedian | years_active = 2005 - present |regular # = 10 }} Tom Allen is an English comedian, actor, and writer. In 2005, Allen won the So You Think You're Funny Contest. Early life and education He trained with the National Youth Theatre performing with the company in London and Manchester in addition to working on outreach projects, films and also forming part of their Company Management Team. He attended the same school as comedian Rob Beckett and former Prime Minister Benjamin Disraeli. Career Comedian At the age of 22, Allen won the UK's most prestigious comedy newcomer award So You Think You're Funny in 2005. The same year, he won the BBC New Comedy Award. In 2016 he supported Sarah Millican on her sold-out tour of Australia, New Zealand and the UK. He has also supported Josh Widdicombe, Romesh Ranganathan and Michael McIntyre. After a sell-out run of his show ‘Indeed’ at the Edinburgh Festival in 2016 he returned to the Pleasance in Edinburgh the following year with his show 'Absolutely' before starting his first solo tour around the UK in September that year extending the tour throughout 2018 including two London runs at the Soho Theatre. Film Film includes Colour Me Kubrick with John Malkovich, Starter for Ten with James McAvoy and Mark Gatiss and the film, Tamara Drewe. Television In 2009, he appeared in Channel 4's weekly TNT Show writing and presenting Dictionary Corner. For television he has appeared in BBC’s Sensitive Skin, Fear of Fanny, the Frankie Howerd biopic Rather You Than Me and the series The Cut as well as Channel 4’s Law of the Playground. In 2008, he made his own documentary for E4 about identity entitled Who is Tom Allen?. In August 2015 and March 2016 he appeared on "8 Out of 10 Cats Does Countdown" as a Dictionary Corner guest. In October 2016, he appeared as a guest on BBC2's The Great British Bake Off: An Extra Slice. In January 2017, he made his debut on Live at the Apollo in an episode hosted by Sarah Millican. In February 2017, he appeared as a panelist on The Dog Ate My Homework. In July 2017, he appeared on a celebrity special version of The Crystal MazeThe Crystal Maze: Celebrity Specials via 26 july 2017 snapshot at the Wayback Machine. and then an hour later on Mock the Week In 2018, he appeared on the BBC One comedy quiz show Ready or Not. Allen currently co-hosts Bake Off: The Professionals with former The Great British Bake Off contestant Liam Charles. Radio He has co-written and recorded two series of The Correspondent for BBC Radio 4. In 2009, he made guest appearances on Loose Ends, The Richard Bacon Show, Big Brother’s Big Mouth and Big Brother’s Little Brother. He took the lead role of young Pip Bin in the BBC Radio 4 comedy Bleak Expectations, which has so far run to five series (2007, 2008, 2009, 2010 and 2012) with Anthony Head and Richard Johnson. In 2008, he recorded a radio adaptation of The Wooden Overcoat with Julia Davis and David Tennant and written by Mark Gatiss. He has appeared on several times on BBC Radio 4's Just a Minute (August 2015, Feb 2017 ), which is hosted by the veteran broadcaster Nicholas Parsons. Doctor Who audio Allen portrayed Oliver Harper, the travelling companion of the First Doctor and Steven Taylor during a limited three-story arc in the Big Finish Productions audio dramas. His character is a city trader from 1966. He joined the First Doctor and Steven Taylor, in the audio play The Perpetual Bond, The Cold Equations and The First Wave. Oliver was the first ongoing companion created for the Companion Chronicles range. Podcast Since October 2015, Allen has co-hosted the notorious podcast Like Minded Friends with comedian Suzi Ruffell. '''' Awards and nominations for stand up comedy * So You Think You're Funny Contest (2005) * BBC New Comedy Awards|BBC New Comedy Award (2005) References External links * Official website *Chortle Page Allen, Tom (comedian) Allen, Tom (comedian) Allen, Tom (comedian) Allen, Tom (comedian) Category:National Youth Theatre members Category:LGBT comedians Category:21st-century British comedians Category:British podcasters